Krystal Fox
is a Rank D, Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe and the Mononoke tribe in ''Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Krystal Fox is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Princess Pearl. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Krystal Fox is a young fox vixen with blonde hair, ears with darker tips and purple inside, and a tail with the same tip. She has pale blonde fur, round eyebrows, eyes with light blue sclera, pink irises, and seems to wear a bit of mascara. Her outfit includes a pink kimono-like dress with light pink frills, held by a pale blue-green obi with gold rimming and a small heart in the center, and pink ballet flat shoes. Krystal Fox is usually seen winking, as evidenced by a small star on her left. Krystal Fox has the ability to read people's minds and learn about their ulterior motives. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Krystal Fox can be found in trash piles in the Junk Alley and Shady Parking Lot in Sparkopolis. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 |30|-|Single enemy}} |30|Restoration|Single ally}} }}||-|6 = Moves an ally's heart so much that their HP restores bit by bit.|Single ally}} }}|60|5 =All allies |Restoration|6 =Lookie here! All allies are healed by the sight of her cute mannerisms! }} ||-||Improves chances of befriending an enemy.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion In the anime Krystal Fox made her debut in EP140 where she was found by Nate. Nate summons Jibanyan to deal with Krystal Fox. Jibanyan becomes Mr. Crabbycat and claims that Krystal Fox is not a real idol as he believes idols are pure and innocent. Krystal Fox attempts to prove to Jibanyan that even Next HarMEOWny have bad secrets, but her plan was foiled when Fiona, who can see Yo-kai, whispered something to Krystal Fox that made her run away crying. Etymology The name "Kon-tan" is a wordplay on kontan (魂胆, "scheme, plot, ulterior motive") and kon, onomatopoeia for a fox's bark and Kan'on reading for ; the latter with the ''-tan'' honorific, a more informal and childish form of ''-chan''. Krystal Fox is derived from the female name "Krystal" which is a variation of the English word "crystal" another word for "gem" and "fox" denoting her species of animal that she resembles. Krystal is used as a stereotypical name for rich people and celebrities in other types of media. BellónZ - phonetically it sounds like the name of the singer Beyoncé, and the "Z" implies her species "Zorra" (Fox). It could also be a reference to her husband, Jay-Z. Trivia *Krystal Fox, along with Cue-Tee and Demandi, are the last Yo-kai to have a localized name in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. *Krystal Fox's Soultimate is named "True Colors" in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, but it is renamed to "Openly Hidden Heal" in the third game. In other languages * Italian: Indovolpina * Spanish: BellónZ Category:Charming Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Tempura Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Fox Yo-kai Category:Mononoke Tribe Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World